


Falling for the First Time

by halotolerant



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I got my face painted at the Blueberry Festival one year!' - Jimmy and Chazz get even closer (post-movie)</p><p>Could be a sequel to 'Tangled up in You' or a standalone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007. Turns out, once I'd written one NC-17 fic, I kind of kept going... for the next seven years *g*

At Chazz’s question, one bead of sweat had broken from Jimmy’s forehead and fallen into the soft groove of his upper lip. Tongue darting nervously to it, Jimmy still put up a fight:

“Why? Why…oh, you _bast-ungh!_...Why should I tell you?”

Chazz grinned, continuing to gentle his hand up and down through the opening in Jimmy’s jeans, teasing touches across the cotton-clad bulge beneath.

Jimmy made Such. Good. Noises.

Stumbling around the living room of the cabin, they were still more or less fully clothed – the plan had been to watch some DVD Jimmy liked about penguins – but, (as often lately) the conversation had taken a turn for the dirty.

“Because,” Chazz replied, wedging his leg between Jimmy’s. He got his mouth closer, then wished he hadn’t, because now he could _smell_ Jimmy’s panting breaths - the sweet taste of his mouth moist on them - and that did no good to his resolution to hold off until he had an answer. “Because you know how old I was.”

“Only because you told the who- _oh!_ -ole world. Do – do that again,”

Grinning still wider, Chazz thrust his tongue once more into the delicate folds of Jimmy’s nearest ear, slow and twisting. The _sound_ Jimmy made at that was just… Chazz was grinding at his partner’s thigh before he’d really had time to think.

Pulling away, trying to make it seem – maybe even to himself – like it was something he’d meant to do, he answered once more.   
”So you know, I was nine. So tell me. When did you pop your cherry, sweetheart?”

There was a feverish defiance in Jimmy’s eyes, which glittered like ice: “And if I don’t tell you?”

“How about you concentrate on what will happen if you _do_?” Chazz let his hand go back to the silky-smoothness of Jimmy’s cock; tactile chocolate.

“Chaaaaaazz!” Jimmy moan-whined, hitching his breath at the last second as Chazz - playing dirty - ran his thumb-nail up the underside of the straining erection, right along the vein.

Jimmy was breathing eager as a puppy now, clothes mussed up and hair going in every direction. The sheer pleasure of undoing him, stoking him up, pushing him to this point was like the addictive joy of popping bubble wrap, half destructive power trip, half appreciation of the end result.

With a growl, Chazz pushed Jimmy back, making him fall backwards over the arm of the couch to land undignified and lopsided on the leather-covered cushions.

They’d tumbled into this relationship, Chazz thought, gazing down as Jimmy started the ever-fascinating process of stripping off. They’d haphazardly stumbled from one definition to another – rivals, enemies, partners, friends, lovers – and all that had remained constant was their mutual fascination for each other. Right from the start, right from ’99 and the first time they’d shared a podium there had been some _thing_ between them that could make them feel alone together in a crowd of thousands.

Tearing his eyes away, he got his own clothes off, feeling the relief of releasing his insistent arousal.

As Chazz bent over the couch to kiss him, Jimmy reached up and moved to make their bodies flush together, his nipples grazing Chazz’s chest. Images echoed in Chazz’s mind, of Jimmy stripping on the first day of practise, of anger, rivalry and something simmering. Jimmy was moving, now, and Chazz realised it was quite purposeful, Jimmy stimulating his own nipples on the coarse wall of Chazz’s chest hair.

“You make me so _hot_ ” Chazz managed, after a moment to breathe. He did now what he’d sometimes wondered if he’d wanted to do then - that first time he’d seen his partner’s chest - and craned his neck to bring his tongue to Jimmy’s tight, red aureoles, flicking at them with an expertise many a woman could attest to.

“Hu-ungh-uuh” was Jimmy’s opinion.

“That’s right” Chazz murmured, “You know, if you had a silk bra, I could go at you through it and that? That is fun.”

“’M not a girl” Jimmy complained, but half-laughing, this banter was standard affection between them now. “Maybe I should remind you?” He pulled Chazz back down with pressure on his buttocks, crashing their erections together in a way that just bordered on painful.

“You know” Jimmy said, matter-of-factly, “If you gave me some nipple clamps I could make you forget all about bras.”

“Dude! Warn me!” Chazz clenched his teeth, grabbing at his perineum to hold off the orgasm that had threatened to arrive well before schedule. “See, you keep doing that, don’t you?” Chazz continued, trying to get the words out as Jimmy raked his nails up the backs of his legs and – really and truly - giggled. “You have to keep drop – oh! –dropping hints and not…and not…”

“Well if you hadn’t assumed that the fact that I had no idea how to _date_ a _girl_ meant I’d never had _sex_ with _man_ , you wouldn’t be in this position” said Jimmy, with quiet reasonability, emphasising his words with small jerks of his hips that slid Chazz’s cock on his soft, warm skin.

Score.

Chazz had figured out one or two things about Jimmy over the past days, and he knew that at-rest Jimmy, ordinary-Jimmy, would lay there like the girl he swore he wasn’t and be sexy as all hell, but if Chazz just took over and pushed and pulled and guided him right, this other-Jimmy would appear. Other-Jimmy talked dirty (at least by ordinary-Jimmy standards), and other-Jimmy liked to be leader, to be in power. It was other-Jimmy (he knew now) who’d almost strangled him as they fell off a pedestal together in Stockholm.

_And crunched tight on the ice, sweat and hatred and too many years just *watching* each other._

Generally, Jimmy was so sweet and polite, so cautious in public. In private he built walls, and as much as he might shout or fight, you didn’t get inside them.

When he did things like this, when he really went for it, Chazz felt as one might seeing a deer in the forest: don’t scare it, don’t scare it away, but oh, how lucky I am to have seen that!

Chazz grunted, affecting an unimpressed lip curl: “Hey. Put up or shut up, MacElroy. What is this mystery past of yours?”

“Not a mystery” Jimmy was still smiling up at him, one hand now absently stroking through Chazz’s hair with overwhelming tenderness. “You were telling me about your tattoos, which all represent a person you…were with, right?”

“Until yours. And not the wolf. But essentially, yes, yes, you’re correct, no need to – oh! – do, do that again…” Chazz felt an almost overwhelming need to thrust, even if only into Jimmy’s soft, welcoming belly: displeased with his chattering Jimmy had just grabbed both his ass cheeks and gripped on, nails first. Hard. Little hot rivulets of pain spiralled right through his pelvis, like lightning to one conductor.

Gently stroking over the soreness, Jimmy looked him in the eye, made him focus again:

“I told you I had my face painted at the blueberry festival.”

“Yeah, and? Oh, please, tell me you’re not implying what I think you’re implying.”

An indefinable emotion passed over Jimmy’s face. For a moment he was somewhere else entirely. With someone else entirely.

“Nuh uh,” he said, eventually, licking at his lip again in nervous habit, “that’s it for now. How can I expect to keep you interested without my aura of mystery? Anyway that’s your question answered, you torturer: I went to that festival when I was sixteen.”

And, as if to cut off any further inquiry, he took his hands away from Chazz’s backside, brought them up and put two fingers of his right hand on Chazz’s lips.

Chazz studied his partner’s face, trying to see if innocence or experience was at work right that moment.

“Suck them” Jimmy prompted, with an almost-perfectly carried off tolerant patience in his voice.

Chazz felt a shiver ripple through his body. He opened his mouth and drew in the digits, determined to unsettle Jimmy just as freakin’ much as he’d unsettled him. First he sucked softly, causing Jimmy to give a gentle pleased moan, then he brought his tongue to swirl around the salty skin, paying dextrous attention to the groove between the two fingers and the super-sensitive creases behind the knuckles.

“…wow” Jimmy managed, throwing his head back to the cushion and taking in long shallow, broken breaths. Chazz felt a new stickiness spread between their flanks, and rubbed in it in smug satisfaction.

But as soon as he moved, Jimmy opened his eyes and pulled the fingers out: “No. Wait.” And he moved his hands back down to Chazz’s buttocks.

Chazz knew what was coming, but still stiffened and hissed as the first stroke glided over his entrance, spreading his legs a little as space allowed, trying to get more of the touch, and more deeply. Jimmy let his fingers circle over the puckered skin, using his left hand to spread Chazz’s buttocks for better access.

It took about ten seconds for Chazz to go a little bit crazy. To thrust and whimper and try and impale himself backwards. To try and fill the aching heat inside. He mustn’t think, not about what it meant or the ways he was starting to feel.

The word ‘emptiness’ must not be allowed in his mind.

The tip of one finger dipped inside and Chazz bore down on it with rising desperation.

“No.” Jimmy said, stopping.

Chazz blinked, bereft.

“No.” Jimmy said again, not frightened or confused. Firm.

But there was something – question? Hope? – in his eyes for a second and Chazz – after a moment of terrifying free-fall – began to figure it out.

“If you say so” he replied, and slowly (because it _hurt_ now, really), he clambered off Jimmy and stood, motionless and obedient by the bed, cock jutting forth and shiny with a mixture of their fluids.

Jimmy lay back for a moment, letting Chazz drink in the full sight of him, laid out like a velvet scarf, like a snake basking in the sun – pale body on the brown sofa, naked and lean and so aroused that every little movement brought a small smile to the corners of his lips.

You learnt things about a person during sex; Chazz knew that better than anyone. He had yet to truly fathom what it was Jimmy was seeking or running from – what it was that had been denied or enforced that had created this simultaneous love and fear for control. He knew only that for the first time in his life he wanted to know _more_ , to solve it, to be the best - be everything his partner needed.

He knew, what’s more, that it turned him on like nothing else.

Then Jimmy was getting up off the couch, leaving a bloom of steam behind, and walked closer, right into Chazz’s personal space until they were within millimetres of touching, and Chazz could feel the heat from his skin.

Jimmy’s mouth opened, kissing-bruised, dark and wet: “Sit on the couch. As far forward as you can.”

Chazz complied and Jimmy moved to kneel in front of him. Chazz felt an urge to touch him, to hug him, foolish things that he would have always said before had no place in sex.

“Now lean back. Keep your feet planted on the floor.”

It was a wide couch and as Chazz leant he ended up flat-backed, head wedged against the back of the couch, bending only at his knees and ankles.

“Now spread for me.” Was that a hint of a tremble in Jimmy’s voice? A fear that this was one too far? Chazz closed his eyes and spread, feeling cool air invade his most hidden spaces without invitation, giving a little involuntary buck of his hips because it was so damn erotic to just _wait_ like this.

“Well done.” And Jimmy’s warm palm came to rest flat on his stomach, just above his pubic bone, not moving but there, tender and reassuring and thankful.

But then he didn’t feel it any more, because Jimmy had started licking his asshole and there was no other sensation on earth at all. Round and round and round and across, blowing and kissing and starting again – it was driving Chazz crazy until he realised Jimmy was just repeating everything Chazz liked to do to his ears, and after that it was torture.

“I…I thought you didn’t like – oh! – I thought…I thought you, oh you, yeah…mmmm, more. There! Yes! I thought y-you liked things clean?”

“No. My father liked things clean.”

Twist-across-back-circle-twist-brush-across – Chazz could feel where Jimmy had lain on the couch before him – they were ruining the leather. Ruining it, breaking everything, reckless fools that they were.

“And I liked to try and please him.” Jimmy continued, “But that kind of thing didn’t exactly pay off.” A more vicious stroke of the tongue, almost _inside_ and Chazz couldn’t help raising his hips, trying to get a gain on something, anything. Hands came down on his thighs, anchoring them, and Chazz felt his legs start to tremble.

Angling his neck up till it ached, trying to see Jimmy’s face; Chazz caught a glimpse of the blond head bobbing up between attacks. Jimmy was checking on him, face half-proud, half-scared, and just like that, their eyes met.

It was like bullet-time, the full 180 degrees of the moment in the seconds it took to forget to breathe. Okay, they were having sex, but this? This felt like being naked. Chazz found he couldn’t break away, couldn’t escape words pouring into his mind, could only just stop them spilling from his mouth in a flood of revelation.

“Do me” he managed, instead.

Jimmy’s head dropped down, breaths shaking through him – his hands were clenched on the front of the couch cushion, bloodlessly tight.

“I don’t, uh” his breath caught – there were tears in his eyes and he was biting his lip and then Chazz saw it; Jimmy was _coming_. Trying not to, tensing everything he had, but coming still, slow and painful, and still trying to speak. “…ohhhhhh, don’t know how to do that, Chazz, fuuuuuuck, Chazz...”

Improvisation is a skill. Before he’d had time to realise he wanted to do it, Chazz had sat up fully and slid off the couch, easing an unresisting, incoherent Jimmy onto the floor, reversing their positions once more. And then, because he wanted to, not even referring to whether Jimmy might find it exciting but because – God help him – he _wanted_ to, he set to licking Jimmy’s stomach clean. He eased the last shocks from the body beneath him, triumphing at each, going crazy with it and rubbing himself on the carpet like a boy.

Then the world was turning over and Jimmy was kissing him, hand sure and swift on his cock and it was just spit-slick, just hands, and that mattered approximately not one fucking bit.

Chazz was in freefall. He lost his scream in the salt-sweet curve of Jimmy’s neck.

As everything settled, after, Chazz found they were still lying on the floor, Jimmy lying with one arm across him, grinning as Chazz focussed onto him, then dropping one kiss to his chest.

“You know, I keep thinking I have you figured out” Jimmy said, not quite playfully. “And you keep proving me wrong.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Chazz’s fingers twisted in the Jimmy curl.

“Like when you helped me up. When you picked me up, in Denver.” Jimmy still had an odd expression, and his free hand fiddled at the weave of the carpet, tearing up the threads.

“When you fell.”

Jimmy took a deep breath and looked straight at him, eyes searching Chazz’s face for a second.

“I’ve never fallen in a competition, Chazz. I told you that.”

“Dude, I _was_ there.” Chazz sat up, confused.

“I didn’t fall” Jimmy insisted, reaching out a hand across the distance to Chazz’s chest, taking his turn to get entangled. “I landed just how I planned to.”

“ _What?_ ” Chazz pulled away, grabbing Jimmy’s hand, holding it maybe too roughly.

“We were crashing and burning and I could see how embarrassed you were and I thought, down we go anyway, at least we won’t have to listen to the score if I’m ‘injured’. I never – Chazz! – I never thought you’d pick me up.”

Chazz tried to feel anger – had a vague idea that another Chazz, a long time ago would have done – but all he could seem to see was the look in Jimmy’s eyes when he’d reached down that day. When he’d broken through a barrier in their relationship and pulled him up and so somehow ultimately pulled them both here.

With heart-breaking hesitancy, Jimmy’s hand clasped Chazz’s jaw, thumb stroking near his lips, near saliva and semen and all the mess they made together. Jimmy’s eyes were soft, mouth a little open, a little smiling – this was ordinary-Jimmy but somehow the real one too, and it was all so much more complicated than Chazz had ever figured on.

“You picked me up” Jimmy was repeating softly, “you picked me up and you made me fly. You made me fly, darling.”

Boom. Depth charge. The bottom was falling out of Chazz’s stomach, the world was flipping and it was all brand new, shining and raw.

“Jimmy” Chazz said, coming to the edge of the precipice: “Jimmy…”

And, with a look of tender wonder on his face, Jimmy let him get there, waiting on the words patiently as a thirsty spring blossom that knows, unshakably, that when the rain is ready, it will fall.


End file.
